This invention relates generally to fasteners which anchor an object to a support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to fasteners which are designed to secure an object to a masonry structure.
In the attachment of panels, supports, channels or other devices to a masonry-like structure, it is commonplace to utilize a stud anchor which incorporates a wedging mechanism. Such devices frequently require a manipulation of the wedge to properly set the device within the bore and will also require a secondary fastener member, such as a nut, to be placed over the workpiece and tightened on the stud. Additionally, such devices require pre-drilling of the hole into which the stud anchor is located, thereby complicating installation. Removeability of the anchor stud, when desired, is also a major problem when using these devices. Further, the nut may back off the stud, allowing the panel to come loose from the support structure.
Screws to be used in concrete require pre-drilling and the insertion of a sleeve or two-part adhesive system before they can be inserted. The requirements involve considerable labor costs that must be added to the material cost.